Two Tsunderes
by Darkfire75
Summary: EnglandxRomano. There are rumors going around that England and Romano are dating, but that's ridiculous, right?


_**Author's note:**__ This pair is so much fun to write. I don't see much of them so I got this idea and wrote it down and now I'm sharing it :D Um...enjoy?_

* * *

"Yo, Artie!" England tries to walk faster as the familiar annoying voice bellows out for him. "Hey!" He walks even faster before bumping into something solid. America is staring at him with a pout. "Dude, I was calling you."

"Yes, and I was ignoring you," England shoots back angrily. "What do you want?"

Immediately the pout is gone, replaced by a grin. "So, I heard."

England expects to hear more out of him and waits. America says nothing, just continues grinning like an idiot. "Please elaborate, Alfred," he eventually sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, right. So I totally wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard from Francis and Antonio that you and Lovino, you know, South Italy, are dating. And I wanted to extend my congrats to you on finally getting laid!"

"I…what…" England can't even think up a proper response. "First of all," he finally manages to say, voice shaking, "Lovino and I are not dating. And second of all, I have bedded plenty of people in my life, so do not assume I am some repressed, horny man!"

America cocks his head to the side. "So Francis and Toni were lying?"

"Yes! Bloody hell, how big of an idiot are you? Why the hell would Lovino and I be dating in the first place anyway? He obviously likes Antonio!" England feels his cheeks getting warmer by the minute. "If that's all, I'd like to go now before the meeting starts up again." He leaves America standing in the hall as he rushes towards the last hallway leading to the elevators. He presses the down button and waits.

Romano walks around the corner to the hallway and for a moment the both of them just stand there awkwardly waiting for the elevator. Romano looks like he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment. "I suppose you've heard the rumors floating around," England mumbles before thinking.

The Italian's face turns very red and he stuffs his hands into his pant pockets. "It's stupid," he grumbles, glaring at the wall.

"It is," England replies with a nod, looking at the same wall indifferently. "After all, everyone knows you like Antonio."

Romano whips his head around to glare at him heatedly. "Shut up, bastard," he hisses. England allows himself a small smirk. There's a ding signaling the elevator's arrived and they both move to enter it at the same time. England stares him down before the doors open.

Both of them calmly walk into the elevator and stand at opposite sides as the doors close when no one else joins them. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then England's pinning Romano against the railing in the elevator, distance already crossed as he kisses the Italian furiously.

Romano moans and bucks into the kiss, running his hands up the Brit's back, trying to untuck his damn shirt. England's hands are on his ass, squeezing and groping and doing everything _but_ slipping past his underwear. Romano's hands move to grip the other's hair, pulling the blonde locks and forcing their kiss to deepen. Their tongues dance and their moans fill the little elevator.

England finally pulls away a bit, kissing and nibbling down Romano's warm neck. His collar is unbuttoned and England takes clear advantage. "How many more floors?" he asks as he licks at the hickey on the Italian's neck.

Romano gasps a little at the action before glancing at the floor numbers. "Ten more," he says.

With a nod, England nuzzles his cheek, offering a tiny smile. "Sorry about earlier." Their noses brush as they catch their breath. Romano's cheeks are very red.

"It's fine," he mumbles.

England has a trained ear for detecting lies. "Lovino," he says gently, "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." He turns his head defiantly to the side, cheeks puffed out in his usual pout.

England frowns and pulls on his curl, going in for a quick kiss as soon as Romano lets out a small moan. Romano shoves him away, still blushing, and fixes his shirt and pants. The blonde sighs and fixes himself up as well. With the final floors coming, England glances over at his lover.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad, bastard."

England knows he's lying again but doesn't push it. Instead, he reaches over and takes the Italian's hand in his own. Romano stares at their hands before sighing and squeezing England's hand back. Just as the elevator dings, Romano leans over and kisses the other nation right on the lips, surprising England and the person who gasps outside the elevator. Romano turns in shock and backs away from England almost instantly. His face is as red as a tomato.

England clears his throat and offers a small smile to the person outside the elevator, who happens to be Germany, and who keeps staring at the two of them with wide eyes. England grabs Romano's hand and drags him out of the elevator. "See you at the meeting later!" England calls to Germany, who's still standing there with his mouth wide open.

"He saw us!" Romano cries once they're outside the building. "That stupid potato bastard's gonna tell everyone!"

"Is that really such a bad thing?" England says as he guides him down the sidewalk towards a little café.

"Of course it is! I can't believe I was so _stupid_…"

England swiftly turns around and kisses him fiercely, much to the surprise of Romano and a few passers by. "Stop whining," England growls once he pulls back. He kisses the brunette's nose and then his forehead. "If Ludwig tells, he tells. People will talk about it for a few days but it's not as if we're committing some horrible crime by seeing each other."

Romano is still blushing. "Arthur…"

"Come on," the Brit mumbles, his own cheeks a little pink. "Let's hurry before the meeting starts up again." He holds out his hand for Romano to take. Romano stares at the hand a few minutes before letting a tiny smile grace his lips. He takes England's hand and the two of them walk the rest of the way towards the café, hands twined together and not a care in the world for who sees them.


End file.
